Andrew Hussie
Summary Andrew Hussie (born August 25, 1978) is the creator of some Webcomic Series inculding Team Special Olympics, Whistles, Problem Sleuth, and Homestuck, as well as a collection of webcomics that includes Homestuck and several other webcomics, books, and videos. Obviously, we are massive fans of his work. His most recent adventure is Homestuck. He's also really weird type of creator becuase he somehow fell love with Vriska a creation of him, it also seems that his creations go against him many times. Power and Stats Tier: 1-B Name: Andrew Hussie, AH, Orange Guy, Liesmith 2000, The Prevaricator, The Huss Age: 38 years old (As currently in real life), Older than Time Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: MS Paint Adventures Classification: Higher-Dimensional Cosmic Entity, Creator of MSPA Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cosmic Entity Physiology, Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence, Author Authority, Plot Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Creation, As Author and creator of Homestuck and Problem Sleuth he should have all the powers of his creation that includes: Concept Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Light & Darkness Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Flight, Mind Control, Clairvoyance, Invulnerability, Sealing, BFR, Acausality (Types 1), Void Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Curse Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Intangibility, Telepathy, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Precognition, Shapeshifting, Resurrection, Body Control, Energy Projection, Transformation, Illusion Creation, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation, Possession, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Healing, Duplication, Blood Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Poison Manipulation, Negation, Invisibility, Hacking, Elasticity, Cosmic Awareness, Causality Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Abstract Existence, Incorporeal, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Danmaku, and Power Nullification Attack Potency: Hyperversal Level (Is the creator of Everything in Paradox Space which contains 16 Spatial Dimensions.) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Hyperversal Durability: Hyperversal Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Hyperversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Standard Equipment: Possibly Everything that can even including A broom, various 5th walls, The Hussbot, Kickstarter Money, Ryanquest Shirt that he wear, various cosplays of Homestuck that he can wear or turn into, and a robot that he can turn into. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Problem Sleuth Verse Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Authors Category:Crazy Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Plot Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Fate Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acausal Users Category:Void Users Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Curse Manipulators Category:Fear Manipulators Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Weapon Masters Category:Air Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Pocket Reality Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Healers Category:Duplication Users Category:Blood Manipulators Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Afterimages Users Category:Poison Users Category:Invisible Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Power Nullification Users